


A Surprise For Everyone

by HolidayCat



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Common Cold, Cussing, F/M, Homophobia(mentioned), Krogan Children, M/M, Mordin lives after curing the genophage, Past Child Abuse(Mentioned), Uvenk is being motherly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolidayCat/pseuds/HolidayCat
Summary: How would the Krogan, some of Shepard's team, & even Shepard herself react when they find out that Wreav & Uvenk are alive, are mates, & are even thinking of adopting a child?! You'll find out here.Also everyone finds out that Wreav has salarian DNA in him due to his family(father's side) interspecies breeding. Wreav has a salarian grandma who's still living because her own father was a krogan.





	1. When Your Brother Is Alive(Wrex)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When They Find Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201107) by [ohhaypsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhaypsy/pseuds/ohhaypsy). 



News tends to travel fast whenever something new is discovered. Like Wrex's brother being alive, having a mate that Wrex had too thought to be dead, his brother & mate thinking about having kids, & his brother having Salarian DNA in his veins! Too many things were happening at once. Wrex could have handled Wreav & Uvenk being alive & being mates because that part wasn't as surprising as the rest. Wrex would never admit it out loud, but he knew that both Wreav & Uvenk were too stubburn to just embrace death with open arms. No, those two would rather die fighting themselves out of death's grip then be taken under by it's cold hands. Wrex & Wreav had grown up under an abusive roof filled with constant fights & punches being thrown for what seemed like every damn hour. Wrex knew his brother could handle himself pretty damn well. 

As for Uvenk, well his father wasn't much better for him to deal with. Uvenk was the only male born into a family of 5 older sisters plus himself. Older sisters that Uvenk himself said he owed his life to because even his parents were pyjak shit insane! Uvenk's father reminded Wrex much of his own abusive parent except for one thing that Wrex was glad that Jarrod; the pathtic pyjak didn't have. Uvenk's father was highly against same sex couples & would issue off death threats left & right about them. Something that Wrex's own father didn't seem to care about. Which was kind of a relief, not because Wrex was into males himself but he knew Wreav was. He'd known this since the day he caught Wreav & Uvenk locking lips by the river. Hell after their rites they both went on a camping trip & ended up taking each other's V cards. It was no real wonder why those two would be back in each other's arms again.

Wreav & Uvenk wanting to have kids was a bit new, but not as surprising as him having Salarian DNA. What got Wrex the most was that he had been sent an Email from Wreav about him & Uvenk wanting Wrex to be in their kid's life. Wreav would like to rekindle with Wrex but if Wrex didn't want to then that would be fine, just as long as the kid(s) knew they had more family; then Wreav himself would be just as happy. Did love just change his brother for the better? Well... Bakara's love had done the same for him so maybe it did. The email also stated something about Wreav's Salarian grandmother wanting to make Wrex apart of the family. Wrex could only imagine what that would intell. Hopefully it'll be nothing like Mordin's procedures.

All in all, Wrex was happy that his brother finally found happiness, happy that his brother wanted him to be apart of their welp's life, & a little confused on the mixing DNA thing, but over all happy! Now just how is he going to reply to this email without sounding overly mushy about it? This would prove to be his most difficult mission yet.


	2. Mother's Intuition(Bakara/Eve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakara finds out the news through Wrex.

Another day of taking care of her little ones was nothing new to Bakara. Ever since the genophage was cured most if not all females were having young, but now there were new rules in place. No mother was allowed to leave their young to fend for themselves anymore. It used to be a tradition to where the mother would leave their young to come crawling back to them, only the strongest would survive Tuchanka's deadly heat. Then the genophage hit. Bringing all of it's misery into the lives of the krogan. During that time many krogan soon learned that those old traditions were of no use to them during that state of infertility. Every krogan life became precious, even if the hatchling was very weak, they NEEDED to save it's life! The krogan were slowly dying out due to that barbaric disease! That was until Shepard, her crew, & Mordin had decided to help cure the krogan of the curse. Mordin very nearly died when realeasing the cure. Mordin was able to reverse the cure back to it's stable self after Dalatrass' meddling with it. Mordin may have a few scars on his body & some old burn wounds, but other then that he was fine & alive; much to everyone else's relief. Hell Mordin got the equivalent of a 'bear hug' from Wrex after he was released from the hospital.

Everything was going good again. Female's were able to have many young, no youngling ever got left behind & thanks to Wrex's efforts, peace was finally starting to shine it's light on the krogan. It didn't take a genius to note that when the kids went scrambling towards the door that it was because Wrex had come home for lunch. Annnnnd the children screaming "daddy" might have also helped piece that one together. Within seconds Wrex was swarmed by the little ones. Some clinging to his legs, some trying to climb on him, & some of the older kids trying to give him a 'welcome home' hug. "Alright alright ya little pyjaks, let me move!" Wrex roared playfully at the swarming kids, who in turn giggled, but slowly got off their father. Bakara made her way to her mate & gave him a light kiss on the cheek & then directed him to the varren sandwhich that was in the fridge for him. Wrex happily strolled into the kitchen to eat his lunch. The children tried to follow him only to be stopped by Bakara herself. She told the children sternly to let their father eat. They listened & just went off to go play with their toys, not wanting to make mama upset.

Wrex almost choked on his meal after seeing that. Laughter wanting to invade his currectly full mouth of varren. Bakara sure knew how to put down an iron foot when needed. It's something that he loved about her. She was so good with kids that there was no doubt in his mind that Bakara would make a lovely aunt for his brother's kids. Wait... Bakara doesn't know about that yet. Might as well as tell her now while he has the chance to. Wrex finished chewing what was left in his mouth & swallowed. Before taking another bite, he began to tell her of the news. "Bakara, I have some interesting news to tell you." Bakara looked at her mate with a curious glint in her eyes. "And what's that Wrex?" Wrex wetted his tongue with the glass of water he had gotten before continuing with his tale. "Well it turns out that my brother; Wreav is alive & so is Uvenk. The two of them have become mates & they're thinking of adpoting some kids. And Wreav has Salarian DNA in him." There was more to all of this, Bakara could sense it. Everything else was still surprising but Wrex was keeping quiet about something else. Wrex could just see by the look in her eye that she knew there was more to the story & so he gave in & told her about the email he had received from his brother, of how Wreav had wanted to rekindle with him & be in their kid(s) life. 

After some processing Bakara simply smiled at the news, went over to Wrex & hugged him. "I think it would be great for you & your brother to rekindle your kinship. For the rest I think it's very endearing that they've found love in each other & want to start a family along with bringing back old family. This shows that our future is slowly growing Wrex. That krogan are growing into a brighter furture. I'm happy for them." Wrex accepted the hug & nodded to that with a smile dawning his face. She was right. The krogan were slowly growing into a much brighter future. One where kids could actually have a childhood & not be trained to their deaths like before. Some krogan still saw this as weak, still didn't like the idea of ruling as one; but they had little arguement over the fact that it was helping build a much more stable future for their younglings.

"By the way.." Bakara looked at Wrex as he had begun speaking again. "Since I'm gonna be their kids uncle then that would make you their aunt." Bakara gave a nod to that. Wrex continued. "You're already so good with the kids so there's no doubt how amazig you'll be with my brother's younglings." That's when Wrex felt his mate kiss him on the lips. "I appreciate your enthusiasm Wrex. Is there anything else I need to know?" Wrex grunted & nodded. "Apparently Wreav's grandmother wants in on the family reunion. She's a still living Salarian, says her own father was a krogan so that's why she's still living past 40." Bakara nodded to that. This was some interesting news indeed. "I'll be happy to meet her then."


	3. Soup For Sickness(Shaman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shaman has come down with the krogan equivalent of a cold & he's not happy. This sickness has stopped him from planning out rites. Maybe a bit of soup will make him feel better?

The Shaman laid in his bed, his eyes focusing on the rocky ceiling. Tuchanka didn't have much but at least the construction team was somewhat decent. Luckly with Wreav's arrival things will be going better in that department. The Shaman remembered Wrex telling everyone that Wreav & Uvenk were coming back & amoung other things; Wreav wanted to join the construction team & basically use his brain in dealing with setting up safer foundations & structures. Many other krogan had a hard time believing that those two would be coming back & that they had somehow become mates. Of course some krogan had an issue with that, no planet is without homophobia it seemed. If they were making fuss over it because they feared that they'll be out of a generation, then that would be kinda understandable. The genophage had left everyone shook to the bone, this was no surprise that the genophage had done some major damage. Although this fear was currently being put to shame with the sheer amount of females that were giving birth to whelps. Of course there were a few that didn't make it but at least it wasn't whole hoards like it was before. Then there was even more to the news. Wreav & Uvenk were looking to adopt little ones. Many including himself had to wonder what changed those two so much. It was fairly obvious that this change certainly didn't happen overnight, so what happened? Many would have to take blind guesses at the change until they learned what had happened.

The Shaman himself? What was his thoughts on the matter? Well surprise for one & mostly confusion. Overall The Shaman didn't mind it. It wasn't his personal business & it will only become his business when the couple's whelps are ready to go through the Rite of Passage. The Shaman's vision dazed for a bit, sleep would take him soon. It was about the only damn thing to do during this sickness. Eat, sleep, bathroom & be bored most of the day until you finally fall asleep again. The Shaman really hated this damn sickness as it made planning rites very difficult. His eyes couldn't focus while he was standing & his brain shut off half-way through his thought process. Moving around was even more of a chore as his whole body felt very heavy & slugish. This sickness had him feeling absolutely miserable. Just as sleep was about to take him there was a sudden knock at the front door. Who would be visiting the sick? Did they want to catch it that bad? The Shaman slowly got up from his resting as to not disorient himself & made his way to the door. The Shaman opened the door & he was quite surprised to find Uvenk on the other side & he was holding some big green & blue pot. The pot looked to be ceramic & it had a glass lid covering the top. The Shaman couldn't catch what was in the pot before his unexpected guest said something. "So are you gonna just stare at it's beauty all day or eat it while it's still hot?" That comment brought The Shaman back to reality. So Uvenk has brought him food to eat? Okay now The Shaman was really wondering what changed in Uvenk to make him act like this.

It hadn't been long until the two krogans were inside The Shaman's house & Uvenk was currently pouring the contents of the pot into a bowl. The Shaman drooled a bit at the smell or at least what little he could smell of it thanks to the cold clogging up his nostrils. "It's a stew by the way. A stew with lots of varren meat & pyjak broth in it. If it's too hot then blow on it." Uvenk instructed as he looked for a spoon. "Left side drawer." The Shaman informed him. The stew still had steam coming up from the top but it wasn't overly hot to touch the bowl, so maybe it wouldn't be hot to eat? Nope he was so wrong on that front! As soon as The Shaman was given the spoon he dived in & was immediately hit with a burning sensation on his lips & tongue. As The Shaman was waving air at his poor tongue he heard the sound of water being filled in something. When he looked up he saw Uvenk standing there handing him a glass of cold water while having the expression of a worried yet annoyed mother. "I told you not to silly boy." Uvenk said as The Shaman took the glass & doused his lips & tongue with the cooling liquid. Yep it was official; Uvenk was definitely ready to become a parent. The Shaman actually felt himself blush a bit in embarrassment. He acted like a pup trying to guzzle it's food. Before he could think more on his embarrassment there was a hand patting his back. "It's okay. Don't think on it too much & just take things slow." Uvenk told him as if he read The Shaman's mind. Well with this new infomation he definitely knew one thing & that thing was that Uvenk was going to be a great parent.

After that embarrassing & comforting moment was done The Shaman listened & took the eating more slowly. Making sure to cool off the spoonful of hot food before putting it in his mouth. The stew was really good! Who knew Uvenk was such a chef! He was such a chef infact that The Shaman had put away 3 more bowls worth of stew in his stomach & was currently on his 4th. "You know Wreav wanted to make you something as well but since his idea had to do with the oven I had to say no. I love him but I don't want him to burn the house down. I don't trust him with the oven ever since he somehow burned water." That grabbed The Shaman's attention. How does someone burn water? "Let me explain." Uvenk said & The Shaman looked up at him swallowing a mouthful of the soup. "We wanted to try this human food called spaghetti but with varren added into the mix instead of the regular 'meatballs' you make with it. Wreav wanted to try & cook himself & so I allowed him to do so if he followed the instructions. To make the pasta for the spaghetti you first need to boil a pot of water. Well Wreav had turned up the heat a bit too high & somehow he burnt the water. The water was completely burned black in the pot." The Shaman was astonished something like that could even happen. "I love him dearly but I'm never letting him near the oven ever again." The Shaman chuckled at that. "I would suppose not after that story."

Some time had passed & the Shaman had finally finished eating despite tons of stew still being left in the bowl. It was a shame to have it be taken but The Shaman was already full. Someone else could probably feed on the rest. "I'll come by to pick up the pot when you're finished with it. You don't need to worry about anyone else needing to eat it. You're the only sick krogan at the moment & I already made Wreav & myself dinner before coming here. Take care." Uvenk said as he left for the door. The Shaman thanked Uvenk for the stew before the green krogan walked out the door to which Uvenk gave a "you're welcome." & then walked out & closed the door. As the footsteps faded The Shaman couldn't help the smile that spread on his face. After putting the rest of the soup in the fridge he headed towards the bed to which he found no problem finding sleep now that he was on a full stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find the Willy Wonka referance. Also Uvenk is such a mom in this, holy.

**Author's Note:**

> This was totally inspired by another work on here that shows the crew & everyone else's reactions to Shepard & Garrus being a couple. You can read this masterpiece here.  
> \---> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201107 <\---


End file.
